


Gwenchana (괜찮아)

by minalovestim



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Nine or None
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minalovestim/pseuds/minalovestim
Summary: Mina-chan, you did well today!
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> nine or none

“Come back here after 15 minutes, guys. Good work!” 

Nayeon lied down and closed her eyes. She heard other members walking out of the practice room. They were given 15 minutes of break after practicing for 3 hours straight. They’ve been here since 7 o’clock in the morning and it’s almost lunch time. 

At this point, she knows she’s supposed to feel tired but just like the past few days, she feels like she’s been on autopilot, like she doesn't feel anything.

But then again, the last month has been shit. 

“Unnie,” she felt Chaeyoung lying down beside her. The younger’s voice sounds like a whisper.

“Hmmm?” 

“Have you talked to her?” she asked quietly. They've been like this, talking in whispers. Everything just seemed so quiet these days. “No,” the oldest answered with a sigh. 

It has been a month since the announcement. It has been weeks since they last saw her. It has been days since one of them was able to talk to her. They know this was the best decision for her. She needed this and they are all more than willing to give anything, everything she needs. 

‘What about you, unnie?” 

“What about me?”

“How are you holding up?” even with Nayeon’s eyes closed, she felt the girl staring at her. 

She knew it was going to be hard. It always has been. Not having one of the members always took a toll on the group. Their work, the industry they are in now, has always been at a fast pace and having someone to share that struggle with feels like the only silver lining they get. 

And Nayeon holds on to that small silver lining like it’s her lifeline. It’s what keeps her sane. But not having her is like feeling everything and nothing all at once. Not having her is a different story, a story she wouldn't think about in a middle of practice. A story just for her own. 

And so, “Im okay, we’re all okay. We’ll all be okay.” was the only answer she could muster. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tzuyu was on the way back from the cafeteria with Sana after being tasked to buy coffees and snacks for their members when they saw their managers huddled together a few feet away from the practice room’s door. Hiding in the corner almost instinctively, they looked at each other with worry. “Why does manager-unnie sound angry?”

“How come no one told us about this?!” manager-unnie asked. She was trying to control her voice, trying to keep it down. Not wanting to alert the girls inside the room. 

Some of the prod team from the higher ups came down and asked for her and the other present managers to talk outside, away from the girls. “It’s about Mina,” one of the prod team stated, “She’s at the airport right now.” 

The managers were shocked to say the least, they all thought Mina was given the go signal to take a time off. They didn’t expect for it to be this short, a month to be exact. They’ve been with the girls for a long time now, and their relationship runs deeper, much more personal than professional. They feel this protectiveness for the girls, they feel responsible.

They knew what the girl had been going through, they even saw her go through it. And it pained them knowing they weren’t able to do anything for her. They were guilty, knowing they were too late. “What’s that supposed to mean?” manager-oppa asked angrily, not even bothering to mask the anger in his voice despite talking to the higher up. 

“She’s at the Incheon airport, right now. Her plane just landed.” 

“How come no one told us about this?!” 

“It was supposed to be that way. We didn't want to alert the public about this. And so, only a few were told.” 

“Then why are you telling us about this now?” they can feel the manager’s patience wearing thin. 

The prod team can only shake their heads and sigh, one of them took out his phone and gave it to manager-unnie while the rest of the managers walked warily beside her to check. 

“We don’t know how it happened,”

A video was playing on the phone, it’s taken outside the immigration office inside the Incheon airport. A lot of people were present, taking photos and videos, trying to get to the two girls walking in the middle surrounded by airport guards and personnels. 

“..but the word got out. It’s all over the internet.” 

They see Mina slowly walking, wearing a cap that almost covered her face, wrapped in a blanket, holding her mom’s hand. Circled by a dozen of personnels, trying to lead them outside the airport, and away from the people. 

They see Mina trying to hold herself together.

And then they saw an angry Tzuyu taking the phone right off her manager-unnie’s hand, a crying Sana beside her, before marching back to the room. 

The prod team knew they were gonna have a long day, and they knew they deserved it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nayeon was talking to Jihyo about their upcoming schedule, when the door opened loudly and banged on the wall. It got everyone’s attention; the members, the backup dancers, and their choreographer, even paused the music coming out of the speakers surrounding the room. 

Tzuyu walked straight to her members, fuming mad. She’s clutching the phone in her right hand too hard. 

“What the hell? Jeongyeon asked loudly, panicking as she noticed Sana crying. 

The managers followed through one by one and the girls noticed that some of the people from the higher ups are here as well. The last one to enter, closed the door as gently as she could, but it was still heard because the room was suddenly wrapped in silence. 

Tzuyu stopped in the middle of the room, she was looking down, anger was so evident in her that everyone could almost feel it. 

“What’s going on?” Jihyo slowly walked towards Tzuyu, Nayeon following suit. The maknae looked up, and they were shocked to see tears rolling down her eyes. Tzuyu rarely cries. “It’s Mina-unnie..” she said it so quietly, voice broken.

Nayeon always had a hard time hearing her soft spoken members. But this, she heard loud and clear. 

They didn't know hearing their youngest say Mina’s name like that can hurt them like this. 

Nayeon didn’t know hearing her name could easily break her heart. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crash broke the silence in the room. 

Jeongyeon smashed the phone on the floor even before the video ended. 

“What the fuck are you trying to do here, huh??!” she yelled almost hysterically. Momo was beside her trying to calm her down while controlling her own emotions as well. 

Both Chaeyoung and Dahyun are beside Tzuyu and Sana, they’re holding each other. Giving comfort, trying to help one another to control their emotions. 

“If something happens to her, I won't fucking let this go.” Jeongyeon said before walking out of the door and banging it close. Momo looked at their leader, giving her a signal, before following after the older girl. 

“Look, girls, this was not supposed to be publicized,” the head of the prod team started, “we didn't want this to happen, too.”

The leader inhaled before speaking, trying to at least get her mind together. To not let her emotions win. “I thought she was given a break? This was already talked about. You were there, we all were. It’s only been a month for god’s sake. What on earth is she doing in that airport??” a bit of emotion showing at the end. She can't really help it. 

“You know we’re all cramming with time and schedule after everything that happened. You all are aware of that, even her. And it’s not like she was forced to come back,” the head said adamantly. Frankly, he feels kind of pissed that they were getting angry at them. They care for the girl, too. It’s just that, work is work and they are all just following orders. “.. we asked her about it and she said she could do it thats wh---”

“She’s Mina.” Nayeon spoke for the first time after watching the video. She was looking at the phone all throughout, she was trying to stop herself from everything she was feeling. She tried to understand the situation, she really did. But that video was seared in her mind. It’s something that would haunt her for a very long time. 

“When did she ever say no?” she asked through gritted teeth. 

“She understands that this is work.” the head of the prod team faced Nayeon's anger. If they had to be painted as the bad guys, fine. As long as they understand that this is the industry they chose to be in. The sooner they accept and stomach all of this, the lesser it will hurt them. 

“Then you should understand too,” Nayeon feels their leader’s hand slipping her fingers to hers. She looks at the other girls remaining inside the room, at their managers who are all looking at her emotionally, too. At the higher ups that are looking at her head on. 

She was always aware of the industry she’s living in. Heck, she even trained for years just to get in it. She’s aware of all the things they need to do. All the things they’ve lost and are going to lose. All the things they’ve achieved and everything that’s been waiting for them to achieve. She knows it all, and everything in between. She knows her members know it, too. 

“.. my members will always come first.” 

It’s nine or none.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. 2

The practice abruptly ended right away after what happened earlier. Some of the girls went home, while the others stayed in the company for some polishings in the recordings they’re working on right now. 

Nayeon was the last one to finish. The other girls who went before her were kind enough to suggest waiting for her so they could all go home together, but she declined saying the girls had a rough day and that they needed to rest. 

She was now on the way home, accompanied by their manager-unnie who’s the only one left to wait for her and drive her home. 

“Unnie, is she home?” 

“I'm not sure, Nayeon-ah.” 

All the girl could do was sigh, close her eyes and succumb to her thoughts. 

She was angry, she still is. Anger towards the company, to the people who kept bringing all of them down. Anger towards the words that were thrown their way, words that hurt each and everyone of them. Words that made them where they are today. 

But in all honesty, she’s fuming mad at herself. She should have known something’s off. She should have noticed. She should have done a lot of things. Said a lot of things. 

Because Mina has always been quiet, but as she looks back to the past couple of months leading up to this moment, her silence was the loudest it has ever been. 

“Nayeon, we’re here.” 

She felt their manager nudging her awake. They’re already parked outside their dorm building. She’s home, but it doesn't feel like it. It hasn't been for weeks now. 

The girl took all her stuff and thanked manager-unnie and was about to go down the van when she was called. “Nayeon-ah..”

“You were right,” the manager started. Nayeon looked at her curiously, “She’s Mina. You know her better than anyone. All of you do. And the same goes with her.” 

“What do you mean, unnie?

“I mean, she’s Mina, and you’re you. She trusts you, always has been, and you know what to do because you trust her just as much.” she said and gave her a small smile.

Because if there’s anyone that can help Mina, it’s them. It’s her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She’s been standing in front of the JeongMiHyo door for minutes now. She wasn't planning on it, but she somehow led herself infront of their door. 

“Is she here?’  
“Should i go and check?”  
“It’s too late at night to actually bother them, maybe i’ll just send Jihyo a me--

Nayeon’s train of thoughts was interrupted by the door opening in front of her. 

Jeongyeon was standing in front of her, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“Were you even planning to knock?” She asked as she stepped to the side to let the oldest inside their dorm. 

The lights were off in the living room and the hallways, the only source of light was the one in the kitchen. “How did you know i was outside?” Nayeon asked as she went straight to the kitchen and sat down at one of the island chairs. 

Jeongyeon followed right after and stood in front of Nayeon, an island counter between them. 

“Manager-unnie messaged me, saying you were home.” the younger girl answered as she walked to the refrigerator and got her unnie, a bottled water.

“And let’s just say, I know you enough to figure out that you’ll be standing outside our door.” She smiled and slid the bottled water towards her unnie. 

“Yaaaah-, whatever.” Nayeon can only roll her eyes at the other girl’s smug smile. 

“You were really angry earlier, Yoo.”   
“Aren’t we all?” 

The oldest can only nod. They were all overwhelmed with their emotions earlier. After the commotion, they weren't really able to talk much. 

“I don't know, unnie. It’s just that, it’s Mina, you know. She’s not the youngest, but there’s just something about her that makes me want to always make sure that she’s safe and taken care of. Heck, even Tzuyu babies her, and to think she’s the maknae.” 

They were enveloped by silence, both girls thinking about how almost everyone of them are so protective when it comes to the younger girl. It’s not because she’s weak or that she needs protection all the time, no definitely not that. It’s just that the girl is one of the purest people they know, and that's saying a lot because they know a lot of people. She’s just Mina, their Mina. 

“Why didn't she talk to us, unnie? Why didn’t she let us know? We could’ve helped. She only needs to ask.” Jeongyeon asked sadly. Because despite them being vocal about their love and affection towards the girl, of how much they want to protect her, to look after her, the girl never, not even once, asked for their help. 

“It’s because as much as we love her, she loves us just as much.” Nayeon answered surely. 

No one in this world loves the same way. There are some who show their love through grand actions, through words, the ones who show their love loudly. And then there are those who love silently but just as much, as intense. And that’s Mina. she loves quietly but you’ll feel it nonetheless. 

“No ones at fault here, Jeong,” it is something Nayeon herself is still working on believing. 

“Remember that too, Nayeonnie.” Jeongyeon said as she walked out the kitchen, “just sleep here for the night, unnie. I'm pretty sure the girls in your dorm are already sleeping.” she said before coming inside her bedroom. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a few hours since she got home when she felt the right side of Mina’s bed dipped. 

After talking to Jeongyeon, she decided that it's best to just sleep here for the night. It’s not like this hasn't happened before. Nayeon used to sleep here every time she had a tiring day to night schedule. The reason she claims was that she lives with the two loudest members in their group and she knew she would not be able to get her desired rest right away. But if she’s being honest, it’s because of the girl sitting beside her right now. 

Nayeon opened her eyes only to find Mina sitting beside her. The latter doesn't seem to realize that Nayeon was already woken up. 

The small rays of light that are peeking from the curtains makes her think that maybe it’s in the early hours before morning already. She focuses on the younger girl again, notes that she’s a bit thinner than the last time she saw her. Her hair’s down and parted on the side that gives her a better view of her side profile. She’s wearing her favorite off white hoodie and shorts. 

She’s just sitting there, her eyes glazing, looking down on the floor. It’s like she’s in her own little world. That’s when Nayeon decided to sit down and the younger one was startled a little, eyes looking at Nayeon a bit wide, mouth parted a little. 

“Unnie?,” surprise can still be heard from Mina’s voice as she looked at her unnie, “Did I wake you? Im sorry, just go back to sleep.” 

Mina then held both her shoulders, trying to gently push her back to bed. “We still have a couple of hours left before we need to go to the compa--

It took exactly 38 seconds after locking eyes with Mina, before she realized that Mina was right in front of her. 

“Mina’s in front of me”  
“She’s here”

“Mina!” Nayeon exclaimed as she lunged into Mina’s arms and hugged her so tight that the younger almost couldn’t breathe properly but hugged her back nonetheless. 

“Mina-ya,” she can feel her eyes watering, “when did you get here?” she asked, still hugging the girl, her face buried on her neck and damn it, this feels like coming home. 

“They told me what happened earlier,” she heard the girl talking, her voice so close to her ear. She can feel her breathing, her chin resting on the junction between her shoulder and neck. Her right hand slowly rubs Nayeon’s back, soothing her, like she always does. Her left hand wrapped around her waist. “I'm sorry for worrying all of you, Nayeonnie.” 

“Please don't ever feel sorry, please,” tears are slowly falling down Nayeon’s eyes. After feeling nothing for the past few weeks, she started to feel it all at once and it overwhelmed her. She couldn't stop the tears and so she didn't let go and just held Mina even tighter between her arms. 

“Okay, unnie. Stop crying now.” Mina softly said and it only made Nayeon cry harder. 

It took a couple of minutes before the oldest were able to calm down. She slowly let go of her, looking down because she knows she looks like a mess right now. She slowly lifted her hands to fix her hair and face when Mina beat her in doing it. 

Mina held Nayeon’s face gently, hands on both the opposite sides of Nayeon’s cheeks, wiping the tears stains with her thumb. 

“Gwenchana, unnie. I'm here now.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina still has a long way and she’s taking it one step at a time. And there’s no doubt in Nayeon’s mind that it’s all gonna be okay. 

The latter took out her phone, as she looked at Mina from across the dance practice room with the other members, fixing their things before going back to the dorms tonight. 

“Mina-chan, you did well today :)” message sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did well today :)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally had the guts to post this. This was written exactly a year ago. 
> 
> Jeongyeon's home too. The world's finally healing. 
> 
> Please do leave a comment, is it written okay? was it a bit boring? help me improve by leaving constructive criticisms and advices/suggestions. Im more than willing to learn :) 
> 
> Chapter 2 will be up sometime this weeks, and its all about the most angst-ed ship, so you all probably know who it is ㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
